


Castiel's Hunter

by creeeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeeed/pseuds/creeeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s considered general knowledge that Castiel has not had a human form for over two thousand years; however, this is not entirely accurate. It had certainly been that long since he had been allowed to have a human vessel, but for the first time in his life, the garrison did not stop Cas from thinking about himself before others. So he spent some time on Earth, getting to know a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Hunter

It’s considered general knowledge that Castiel has not had a human form for over two thousand years; however, this is not entirely accurate. It had certainly been that long since he had been allowed to have a human vessel, but for the first time in his life, the garrison did not stop Cas from thinking about himself before others. It was 1944 and Castiel could not have been more tired of seeing all these packs of innocent people coming to heaven, begging to know if there really was something wrong with them and they deserved to die. He reassured person after person until it reached the point that he had trouble being sad; he felt destroyed. Finally one nondescript day where nothing too out of the ordinary happened—a family of seventeen, including three grandparents and two babies, all showed up to share one single slice of heaven between the group, the recreation of a Shabbat dinner from the year before—he decided that he was going to take early retirement. After getting reassurance that Balthazar would take some extra shifts on apology duty until World War Two was over, Castiel retreated to the Earth for some peace and quiet.

His vessel’s name was Clarence Novak. The Novaks had a long history of being suitable vessels, and Clarence was already prepared to say yes to Raphael. It just so happened that he could withstand Castiel as well, and when Cas informed him that there was a change in plans and that he would be inhabiting him for the time being, Mr. Novak was glad to oblige. His wife and infant daughter had been lost in a bomb raid, and he figured that letting an angel take control of his body would solidify his family’s place in heaven. So Cas took some time to get used to having a human form (mostly the fact that he needed to exercise, and eat, and find a way—and place—to dispose of what food turns into), and then retreated deep into a Vancouver forest.

He was content—as content as a runaway angel can be, anyway—in seclusion, learning to survive off the land as he has seen so many important people do throughout the years. If Noah can manage without being on land for forty days, Cas figured, he could make it through a few more years alone but dry. He didn’t stay that way for long, though: after about four months without seeing a human (or a celestial being, thankfully), he was out gathering firewood one day when he spots a man in the distance hunting a deer. He waited a moment to see how successful the man would be, and, watching him expertly take down the animal, he decided that he should try to team up with this hunter. After all, who else would be useful in a situation like this, where the world seemed like it was about to come to an end?

After a week of observing the hunter and his habits, Castiel made contact. It was his first time speaking to a human as another person instead of a voice from heaven, so it took some time to get used to, but not too much time passed before they were laughing together and sharing food and eventually moving into the same abandoned cabin. They spent seven months together, not exactly happy considering their situation but considerably more happy than the majority of people would have been in their situation. Over these months, Cas found himself trusting this hunter more than he has trusted anyone before. More than he trusted his own Father. If someone asked—if he had someone to tell—Cas might have admitted that he deeply loved the hunter. But there was nobody to talk to and on each of the three occasions he tried to breech the subject the hunter immediately became occupied with something else, but he was fairly certain that this man felt more than just brotherly about him. But Cas never got to find out for sure.

One night when the hunter was shooting down geese in the woods nearby, Zachariah found Castiel. He was furious with his brother for abandoning the garrison. After his lengthy lecture, he expected Cas to put up a fight, but he only had one condition before he would go back to heaven and take up his duties once more. “I want to see my hunter again.” Zachariah promised that this would happen.

Over the next thirty years, every time Castiel showed the slightest thought of defiance, Zachariah would remind him that he needed to be on his best behaviour if he was to reunite with his hunter. So Castiel did as he was told. But in 1978 he was informed that his hunter has died. Unknown to Castiel, nine months later a baby boy is born. Much as he tried, Cas could never find the hunter’s heaven, which he suspected had been hidden from him as punishment. He was resentful for decades that his only wish had been defied. And then one day when it seems the world is going to end he met a hunter who he feels he can trust from the beginning, and he realized that his one condition had been met.


End file.
